


Yes, Mr. Barlow

by carnivalinsidemyhead



Category: Take That
Genre: Anal Fingering, Face Slapping, Hair Pulling, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Porn Without Plot, Smut, Spanking, Spitroasting, set in present day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-21
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2019-11-02 00:57:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17878016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carnivalinsidemyhead/pseuds/carnivalinsidemyhead
Summary: Gary doms Mark and Howard (mostly Mark.) That’s about it, really.





	Yes, Mr. Barlow

They’ve gone to a cabin for a dirty weekend, just the three of them, right before the tour starts up. They’re nervous about the tour; even after all these years they still get nervous and Gary has declared they need to have two days of not being permitted to talk or think about it to get themselves relaxed and ready. 

Howard agrees to the conditions fairly readily, being rather laid back by nature. He’s still worried about the show, obviously, but he knows that it’s been rehearsed as much as it can be and really at this point, they just have to wait and see how it goes when the time comes. Besides, he likes the idea of having restrictions set. It turns him on when Gary tells him what to do.

Mark, however, is a different story.

“Do you think Kim ordered enough confetti for the cannons? I don’t think he put in enough glitter confetti, I told him they need to be more glittery when they go off..oh! and I need to practice my vocals for Babe more and…”

“Mark.”  
Gary glares at him sternly.

Mark gulps. “Yes, Mr. Barlow?”

“Did I or did I not forbid you to discuss the tour for the next 48 hours?”

“Ye-es, you did, but what if…”

*smack!*

Gary slaps him across the face. Hard.

Mark gasps. His eyes begin darkening with lust. He wants more.

“I really think we should…”

*Smack!* once more. Harder this time. Mark moans.

“You need something to keep your mouth shut, you.” Gary tells him, reaching down into the bag next to his chair and rummaging through it. 

Mark’s eyes sparkle with excitement at the sight of the gag in Gary’s hands.

Gary surveys him critically. “Mmm..on second thought...might as well put that big mouth of yours to use…”

“Hey Dougie!”

“Yes, Mr. Barlow?” Howard looks over from across the room where he’s settled on the sofa. 

“Come over here would ya?”

“Can it wait? I just got comfortable…”

“Howard...” Gary begins warningly.

“I’m coming..” 

(“Not until I say so..” thinks Gary to himself.)

“He’s getting bossy.” Mark grins at Howard. “I like it when he gets bossy.”

Howard returns the grin as he ambles over to the armchair where Gary is reclined with Mark. 

Gary looks him up and down, eyes finally settling on the front of his trousers. 

“You wouldn’t possibly have anything on your person, How, that would be big enough to fill this one’s gob?”

Howard grins filthily. “I might just, Mr. Barlow.”

Gary rises from the chair and motions for Howard to take his spot and then not so gently shoves Mark down to the floor in front of Howard. He undoes Howard’s fly and reaches in to give his quickly hardening cock a few strokes before pulling his trousers down to his ankles and letting it hang, thick and hard and glistening with precum, right in front of Mark’s mouth. 

“Suck.” He orders Mark.

Howard and Mark can’t help but give Gary a questioning glance. Not that they’re not happy to oblige, but Gary’s needs usually take precedence and Howard is not generally the one to get sucked off first. 

Gary senses their hesitation. “Do it. I want to watch.”

(Oh. Well all right then.)

Mark leans in and licks the beads of precum dripping off the tip, moaning in pleasure over the salty taste and making Howard squirm. He relaxes his jaw and slowly starts to take Howard in, feeling himself tugged back just as he gets the first couple of inches in.  
Gary stands behind Mark and grips his hair tightly, pulling him back each time he tries to swallow Howard deeper.

Both Mark and Howard whimper in frustration.

“You want this cock, don’t you Mark?” Gary whispers silkily. “You want to taste it, to feel it hit the back of your throat, to feel and taste How’s cum sliding down you, hot and thick. You need this cock, I know you do.” 

He pulls Mark all the way off and just out of Howard’s reach. 

“The question is, are you going to be a good boy?”

“Yes, Mr. Barlow!” Mark gasps out. 

“No more tour talk?”

“No, Mr. Barlow!”

Gary permits himself a small smile. 

“Good boy.” He pets Mark’s head like he’s an obedient puppy for a moment and then grips his hair tightly again and shoves him back down to once again wrap his mouth around Howard’s cock, pushing on the back of his head until he’s forced to swallow the entire length. Howard lets out a groan. Gary presses his hand to Mark’s head for a moment or so longer, then releases his grip and steps aside to watch.

Mark’s eyes flicker up at him, questioning. 

“Keep going.” He orders. Mark makes a muffled sound of assent and slides his mouth back up a bit and begins bobbing his head in a varied rhythm, sometimes going all the way down to the base, sometimes licking the shaft up to the tip and sucking hard on that, sometimes even taking it out off his mouth to rub it against his face teasingly for a moment before gripping it firmly and taking it to the back of the throat again as Howard keens and sighs and growls and curses through it all.

Gary looks on with pride as he unzips his fly and starts to stroke himself. Mark is such a good cocksucker. Always has been, really. Gary thinks back to teaching him how to do it all those years ago and smiles. His most apt pupil, Markie was. But then, Mark always was brilliant at taking cock, no matter in what end of him.

With that happy thought in mind, he reaches into the bag lying by the chair for a bottle of lube and sinks down to his knees behind Mark, reaching around his waist to undo his trousers and let them pool around his ankles. 

“Slut.” Gary whispers as he sees that Mark isn’t wearing underwear. He gives his arse a firm smack. Mark arches up to meet his hand. 

“More,” he moans in a muffled tone. 

Gary pulls his hand back. “I’m not sure about that, now” he says teasingly.

“I don’t know if you’re being good enough.” He catches Howard’s eye and smiles.

“What do you reckon Doug? Think he’s earning his spanking?”

“He’s earning a lot more than that!” Howard gasps out. 

“Well then such a good boy ought to be rewarded.” 

Gary brings his hand back down and smacks Mark’s arse once again. Hard.

And again. And again as Mark thrusts back against his hand and moans onto Howard’s cock, making Howard shiver from the vibrations.

Gary pulls his hand away long enough to grab the lube bottle and pour some on his fingers and coat his cock thoroughly. 

He strokes his fingers teasingly against Mark’s entrance and slowly inserts first one and then two, curling them upwards to rub in just the right spot and make Mark gasp and writhe against Howard before adding a third finger and thrusting up in a quick, repetitive rhythm.

Mark bolts up from Howard’s cock with a shriek. Gary pulls his hand out abruptly.

“No! Don’t! Please don’t...don’t stop…” Mark begs.

“I don’t recall giving you permission to stop sucking,” Gary remarks sternly, grabbing a tight hold on Mark’s hair once more. 

“No Mr. Barlow!”

Gary rubs his cock, thick and hard and wet and throbbing against Mark’s arse cheeks.

“Do you want me to fuck you, Mark? Do you? Do you want to feel my cock pounding inside you?” 

Mark moans. Gary tightens his grip on his hair. 

“I asked you a question, Mark, I expect a proper response.”

“Yes, Mr. Barlow!”

“Are you going to be a good boy and get back to sucking? Poor Doug, you’ve left him hanging, now that’s not exactly very thoughtful of you is it?”

“No, Mr. Barlow! I.. I mean, Yes, Mr. Barlow! I mean, I’ll finish Howard off, I promise! Just please, please, PLEASE fuck me!!” 

“Well. Since you asked so nicely…” And with that, Gary lines his cock up with Mark’s entrance and stars to push in, making Mark almost sob in relief. 

“Are you forgetting something?” Gary asks as he pushes Mark’s head back down to Howard’s cock and holds it down tightly while he begins thrusting into him with quick, hard strokes. Mark bucks against him but he doesn’t slow down or stop his sucking, nearly swallowing Howard whole. 

“Have I mentioned how pleased I am that you grew your hair out again, Mark?” Gary gasps out. Mark lifts his head for a second. 

“No Mr. Barlow! I... I did it for you, Mr. Barlow!” He quickly goes back to sucking. 

“Good boy!”

“I’m kinda partial to the tash, myself!” Howard gasps as he feels it tickling him. Mark makes a pleased noise at that. 

Suddenly Howard’s hands join Gary’s in tugging on Mark’s hair. He looks up at Gary for permission. Gary nods. 

“Mark! Oh god..Oh god..fuck, Markie..I’m gonna…” Howard gives warning. Mark makes another pleased noise at that and carries on sucking, letting Howard spill down his throat and then pulling back and licking the stray drops from the sides of his mouth with a blissful smile. 

Howard strokes Mark’s head and beams down at him lovingly. “Good boy,” he whispers gently. 

“Such...a...good...boy!” Gary gasps as he feels Mark tightening around him. 

“That’s it...that’s it Markie, it’s your turn now…” 

Mark cries out and spills down his leg, spasming and clutching tightly around Gary’s cock until Gary’s own orgasm finally hits him and he comes with a loud cry, filling Mark’s arse with so much cum it starts dripping out of him. 

Gary pulls out of Mark and the two of them collapse in a heap at the foot of Howard’s chair. 

“Is the tour fucked out of ya yet?” he asks Mark after he gets his breath back. 

“What tour?” Mark grins at him. Gary grins back and presses a kiss to his forehead. 

“Love you, Markie,” he whispers in his ear. Mark beams. 

“Love you too, Mr. Barlow.”


End file.
